Aircraft boarding stairs or aircraft boarding bridges are sufficiently known from the prior art. Aircraft boarding stairs and aircraft boarding bridges both have, at their front end facing the aircraft, a bellows, which is configured in such a manner that it covers the gap between the head side end of the aircraft boarding bridge or stairs and the outer hull of the aircraft in the area of the aircraft entrance.
The aircraft boarding bridge or stairs features a so-called head frame on its front side end. The folding bellows has a bellows frame at its end facing the aircraft boarding bridge or stairs, the head frame being connected to the bellows frame. This is usually done by attaching the bellows frame with the bellows to the head frame, e.g. by way of a screw clamp, driving corresponding bores through the head frame and bellows frame and subsequently connecting the bellows frame of the bellows with the head frame by means of rivets. This is very complicated, more specifically since the entire bellows is already hinged to the bellows frame. This means that the bellows is always behind a workman when drilling the holes and inserting the rivets.